A Cold Hearted Wolf
by inuyashadapunk
Summary: Can a boy who loves this paticular half wolf angel,whos locked her in a room for three years,prove his love to her?
1. My Story

Disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha.I DO though own Roxy.So no sueing.  
  
Authors Note~This is my OC story.Please give it a chance.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Roxy(OC),and soon to be Kat(on of my rp buds^^so awsome and I'm glad she let me use her in my story)/Spike.That be all for now^^  
  
Cold Hearted Wolf Demoness Katelyn McGlone  
  
Chapter One~My Story  
  
The peaceful cresent shaped moon hung lazily in the midnight sky. Owls hooted from their perch. Stars shone brightly in the sky. Peaceful isn't it? Sorry,this isnt where my story starts.  
  
My story starts in a dark and dreary room. The room held an errie feeling to it. I,Roxy,was hung on a wall by shackles on the wrists. How did I end up in such a mess? I'd tell you but not only is it a long story,but someone is comeing.So I'll tell you later.  
  
"Roxy,have you decided to marry me yet?" Oh thats Inuyasha,he's trying to get me to marry him.He's also the reason why I'm here.Theres more to that,but once again I will tell you later.  
  
I give Inuyasha an icy glare with my silvery eyes."First you lock me in a room,and with shackles!Your a cruel man." I wouldn't take my eyes off of him.I've been in this room for three years.Everyday Inuyasha comes by to ask me the same question.Everyday I reject him.  
  
At first I concicdered his offer of marriage,but when he locked me up in here I will forever reject him.Thanks to Inuyasha I have no emotions,nothing will penatrait my heart.Even anger for being locked up in this room, I have no anger,and even for this reason.  
  
It's all an act,all of my emotions,I have none,and I can't keep acting anymore. Truthfully,its slowly driveing me insane.  
  
I,Roxy,love the one whos done this to me.It's very hard to believe this.Even I don't want to believe this. I think it's Inuyashas eyes.They hold so much emotion.  
  
"Roxy,have you even been paying attention to me?Anyway,as I was saying,if you were to marry me then you would be protected quiet well. After all,I am the most powerful demon.''Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.  
  
I sigh.Then again,I COULD escape.I always could.To this day I still wonder why I never left.Maby it's because I love him.Most likely.  
  
"I can't take this anymore''I mumble quietly,even though I know Inuyasha hear me with his supernatural hearing ability.  
  
My silver eyes turn birght light blue and I look at a dagger hanging on the wall.I focus my energy and thoughts on the dagger.Suddenly the dagger flew off of the wall and stopped as soon as the blade was barely touching Inuyashas neck.It was as if I were holding it mself.Did I mention attacks like this come in handy?Well if I didn't,I just did.  
  
"Fine,kill me Roxy.I dare you."that got me.I'm not nessaraily a kiler.And I surely wouldn't kill the one I loved.I shake my head clearing unfocing my thoughts about his death.The dagger dropped to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha closer to me and did the last thing I thought he would do. 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha.I DO though own Roxy.So no sueing.  
  
Authors Note~This is my OC story.Please give it a chance.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Roxy(OC),and soon to be Kat(on of my rp buds^^so awsome and I'm glad she let me use her in my story)/Spike.That be all for now^^  
  
Cold Hearted Wolf Demoness Katelyn McGlone  
  
Chapter Two~Why?  
  
I fell to the ground with a thud.He released me!But why?"Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"You don't love me Roxy."but thats not true.I DO love him,but I'll never tell."I shouldn't waste our time any longer."  
  
I walk to the door and I look back at him one last time before I walk out."Till we meet again"I whisper into the midnight sky.  
  
My angelic wings,which were folded at my sides,spred out and I flew high into the sky.I was tired,and my eyes began to droop slightly.I sortof felt dead.But I've been dead for many years.Why you ask?You may never know.  
  
"Well if it isn't Roxy the little half wolf angel."Oh no.Not him.Not now."Aww Not happy to see me?Roxy I thought you loved me?"  
  
"Well Shaboo I never did and I never will."Please make him go away."I HATE you and you know that."  
  
Shaboo throws an ice blade at my heart and pierces it.  
  
Roxy smirks."You really tried to kill me didn't you?Oh yeah,I forgot why I didn't die just now.Oh now I remeber,IM ALREADY DEAD!"I pull the icy blade out of my chest."Besides,I have no heart.Litterally!"I throw my arms to my sides and close my eyes.My half form isn't used to this paticular attack,but oh well.  
  
I open my eyes and I had turned into a pure silver wolf with black,and ice blue tips.My eyes were blood red.My angelic wings turned pure blace and had flames on the tips.This is my true demon form.Sweetness eh?  
  
Shaboo just stares."THATS NOT POSSIBLE!''oh but it is.I say to myself as I tilt my head towards the heavens.I howl wolf like.  
  
In wolf terms,in this case,a holw means heavens light,and that means sudden death.Suddenly my body was engulfed in a silver flame and Shaboo was engulfed in a black flame.Shaboo then died.  
  
My body was very weak from that attack and I feel from the sky.Once I landed I turned into my normal half form.With an attack like that,I thought I died,AGAIN!  
  
"What a show.It's amazing you can do that miss half demon!"I opened my eyes to see none other then Inuyasha.And he caught me!I'm in his arms!I tried to get out of his arms but I couldn't.My body was limp and very weak at this point.  
  
Just as Inuyasha began to take me somewhere I was about to ask where we were going but I had just passed out.Why he wants to help me,I may never know. 


	3. Why Am I Here Of All Places?

Disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha.I DO though own Roxy.So no sueing.  
  
Authors Note~This is my OC story.Please give it a chance.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Roxy(OC),and soon to be Kat(on of my rp buds^^so awsome and I'm glad she let me use her in my story)/Spike.That be all for now^^  
  
Cold Hearted Wolf Demoness Katelyn McGlone  
  
Chapter Three~  
  
Just as I woke up I noticed I wasn't dead,I wasn't on the forest floor,I wasn't...wait.Now I remeber.Inuyasha had saved me.I look around at my surroundings curiousy.  
  
In the room I was in it looked as if it had belonged to royality.This room was huge!It had thick light pink fluffy plush carpet and matching walls with a tiger lilly border at the top part of the walls.There were cream colored curtins.I was laying on a bed which felt like laying on clouds.The bed sheets were magenta,and it had a light pink translucent canopy hovering above the bed.There was a huge walk in closet but I'll check it out later.  
  
About five minutes or so later I get up out of the bed casuasly.I walks over to the walk in closet.Me being the nosy one that I am I open it and look at the sizes...scary they're all my size.Small world I guess.  
  
The door slowly creaks open.I turn to face the door.I reach for my sword.I ALWAYS have my sword.My sword wasn't at my side.I totelly freak out now.  
  
Once the door was compleatly open Inuyasha comes into the room holding a sword with an angel wing feather hanging from the swords handel.Inuyasha walked over to me and smiled for the first time I've ever seen him smile.My,does he have some pearly white fangs. 


	4. My sword?

Disclaimer~I don't own Inuyasha.I DO though own Roxy.So no sueing.  
  
Authors Note~This is my OC story.Please give it a chance.  
  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Roxy(OC),and soon to be Kat(on of my rp buds^^so awsome and I'm glad she let me use her in my story)/Spike.Also I would love to thank my reviewers.At the end of the chapters I will write a message to my reviewers.Thanks for reading and sticking with my OC story.  
  
A Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Inuyasha handed me the sword.He looked a bit sad."I'm sorry Roxy,your sword shattered with the pressure of the wind when you fell.So I tried to make you a new sword.This is the best I could do in a couple of hours.I still hope you like it though."  
  
I didn't know what to say.And Believe it or not,but I ALWAYS have something to say."I don't know what to say.Thank you Inuyasha!"I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him.I pull awa and stare into his eyes.His eyes were a mixture of surprise and happiness.But there was something else.I just dunno what it was though.  
  
"Oh before I forget,this is your room.Your welcome to stay,if you want."Inuyasha had a very hopeful smile,it was almost sad."I hope I knew your size of clothes because the clothes in that closet over there is yours.I knew you liked red,black and fire,you being a fire demon and all."  
  
Inuyasha looked at me."I'm sorry.I'm sorry about everything.Please,please forgive me."A small tear formed in the corner of his eyes.Right then and there,I knew he meant it.  
  
"Please find a place in your heart to for me.  
  
"I hate to break it to you,but I don't have a heart,litterally.I'm dead.But I know what you mean.Don't worry I forgive you."i'm not one to hate anyone for anything. But Shaboo,he's a different story.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that.I must go now,please feel free to stay,come and go as you please.I'll be back later."With that Inuyasha walks out of the room.  
  
I walked over to the closet.No girl gets to old to play dressed up,right?Oh well.I open the closet and pull out a random outfit.I look across the room.I didn't see that room before,I walk into the room.It was a bathroom.How conveint.I as finished changeing into that outfit I gazed into the mirror.I was happy to see what I was wearing.  
  
I was wearing a red halter top,black jean bellbottoms,and several gold bracelets all the way up my arms.I saw some makeup and applied some blood red eyeshadow,and ruby red lipstick.I then painted my claws blood red.I brushed my shoulder length black hair with red highlights.  
  
I heard the door open so I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed.It was most likely Inuyasha comeing in. 


	5. OH MY GOSH,IT'S YOU!

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~I no own,you no sue.I just own Roxy and for my story my friend Kat.  
  
A/N~Thanks for those of you who reviewed,and even if you didn't thanks for reading^^.  
  
Chapter 5~OH MY GOSH ITS YOU!  
  
The door opened all the way and a female tigress demon stepped in.She has fuzzy pure white tiger ears atop her head.She also has retractable claws.Her ankle length black hair with ocean blue highlights was perfectly straight.She was wearing a light blue halter top and black denim bell bottoms with fringe at the feet.  
  
She didn't look up and I was looking out the window.She spoke first."Hello I'm Kat and I will be your personal maid."She rolled her eyes and sighed as if she hated her life at the moment.  
  
Kat?I once knew a Kat.Fat chance it was...I look up...OH MY GOSH IT IS HER!"KAT!!!!!"I jump up and hug her in a tight hug."I never thought I would see you again!"  
  
Kat looked at me and tilted her head."Roxy,is that REALLY you?"She smiled happily.I nod"It's me all right.Girl we need to catch up."Kat nods and looked upset for some reason.  
  
"Whats wrong?"I asked.Kat sat down on my bed next to me."You left...We were out to kill Inuyasha,together."Kat looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"Theres a LONG story to that..."I said.  
  
"Do tell...We have PLENTY of time."Kat looked very interested.  
  
"Ok but first we need snackage..."I said.  
  
"I can get that."said Kat."What snacks do we need?"  
  
I look up thinking."6 bags of chips,a case of coke,10 bags of m&m's,12 bags of popcorn,and 2 boxes of oreo cookies."We used to do this when we were younger,but mostly for sleepovers.Ah kid stuff.But what can I say,I'm a kid at heart.  
  
Kat just stared at me then smiled."Just like always?"I nod."Just like always" 


	6. Do Tell

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~You know the drill,I no own,you no sue.  
  
Chapter 6~Do Tell  
  
After we get our insanely large amounts of junk food we lay on our bellys on my bed and stuff our faces with food.  
  
"Now tell the story girl."Kat said eating some M&M's.  
  
I take a drink of coke and set it down on the night stand."Ok the day I left...Remeber we were on our mission from our leader.Well I thought I saw Inuyasha and I DID but when I ran towards it he ran off.My instincts told me to follow but my mind told me to go back to you."  
  
"Well why didn't you?"Kat asked.  
  
"Because I was dumb...then I caught up.I lost his scent in a grave yard and I say a hole that led under ground...of course as dumb as I am I went down it.It smelled aful.The smell of decay made me pass out.When I woke up I was hung by my wrists with schackles...Then every day for the past four years Inuyasha came and asked for marriage...I would have said yes right away but then I remebered I was hung alone in a room by shackles."  
  
"He's shady I can't believe you even CONCIDERED his offer of marriage.But what confuses me is that your streangth and power could have got you out at any time...why didn't you leave?"Kat asked.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to see him...But as the story continus,I almost killed him emotionlessly.But then I decided against it and I dropped the dagger-like thing.What confused me at first was he un-locked the shackles and I dropped to the ground and he said..."  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Inuyasha."I said it was worthless to waist our time and then I let her go."  
  
I nod."You can continu the rest because I had passed out and I can't remeber the rest of it."  
  
Inuyasha nods and sighed going on with the story."The night I let her go she fell from the sky from this batlle thing,which was really cool,I caught her.She had passed out there so I took her here.Of course some vampier came by and took her along the way and I had to go find her.When I found her he was about to make her a vampier by biteing her neck.I saved her and layed her on her bed.When she woke up I gave her her new sword because her's had shattered with the pressure of the air when she fell from that battle.Then here she is."  
  
Kat looked at Inuyasha with one eye brow raised."Your still a sleese ball,green moldy scum,idiot,freak,over power bastard with no one to love because of your heartlessness and mr.emotionless,you'll never win Roxy's heart..."  
  
"Kat...he gets the point....wait...I WAS ALMOST A VAMPIER!?"  
  
"Er...ya..."Inuyasha fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
I blink and look at Inuyasha."Ok what ever...but we need our girl talk so shoo..."Inuyasha leaves but stands outside of the door to listen in.  
  
"Ok Kat...now you have to spill...how in the hell did you wind up here...and as a maid no less?" 


	7. Your a What?

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own~_~;  
  
Authors Note~I'm on a roll.I just got over my bad case of writters block...or maby it's my sugar high?  
  
Chapter 7~Your a What?  
  
"When you dissapeared I left the scean to tell our leader that you dissapeared.After the first month or so we figured you were dead and gave up and moved on.But I decided maby Inuyasha had something to do with your dissapearance so I decided to work for him and maby if I was a maid I could get some information on your dissapearance from those who lived here.Roxy our jobs dangerous right now.If Sesshomaru finds out your alive he'll do something dirastic...I mean he'll be happy your alive,but if he finds out you love the one were supposed to kill he'll kill you,no questions asked.Roxy you can't love him...theres more fish in the sea and you know that."  
  
"So thats what it was like...your great at your job...I'm glad to have you as my partner in crime.I concider myself lucky to have a great friend like you also.  
  
Inuyasha was ticked and he threw the door open."Now I know who you two are...your Sesshomaru's spies Roxy Fox,and Kat Rinoh.Sesshomarus my brother and he's out to kill me."  
  
"Wow you must be real smart eh?Look just leave Roxy alone...she's not yours.So keep your distance.  
  
You don't even know how much Sesshomaru cares for her."Kat suddenly burst out.  
  
"That idiot cares about me?Ok I'm confused."  
  
Roxy Fox sighed pondering all this information.  
  
Whiel Roxy was trying to think,Inuyasha and Kat Rinoh were argueing."SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!"Roxy yelled at the top of her lungs. 


	8. Trying To,Sort Things With Out Violence1

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~Hi^^ Nope I STILL don't own that cutie Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8~Trying To,Sort Things With Out Violence  
  
Kat and Inuyasha stare at Roxy Fox eyes wide and jaws dropped.  
  
Roxy rubs her temples."No more out of you two for a minute.We need to get things straight and settled and maby Sesshomaru won't kill us,there will be no misunderstandings,and we can put theis jugsaw puzzle together."Roxy looked at both of them in the eye."AND IF ANYONE YELLS,IT'LL BE ME!"Roxy yelled.  
  
Kat smiled."You've always been like that...it's awsome!"  
  
Roxy smiles."Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed."Now,listen here...THERE IS TWO SPIES FROM MY BROTHER WANTING TO KILL ME AND MY BROTHER,THE LAZY FAT ASS BUM,IS TO LAZY TO   
  
TRY TO KILL ME HIMSELF!I SHOULD BE ABLE TO YELL!"Inuyasha yelled loudly.  
  
Roxy Fox smiles WAY to sweetly for a time like this."Well Inuyasha,you sweet cutie..."Her eyes flash bright red as she draws her sword from her shelth."YELL ONE MORE TIME OR THAT SWEET CUTIE HEAD OF YOURS WILL BE ADDED TO MY TROPHEY CASE!"  
  
Inuyasha instantly shuts up.Amazeing isn't it...the one filled with come backs for every occasion,doesn't have one now. 


	9. Trying To,Sort Things With Out Violence2

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~Nope...still no owning,so no sueing.  
  
Chapter 9~Trying To,Sort Things With Out Violence2  
  
"Ok I need this in one piece...so..."I smile sweetly."Lemme get this straight...Inuyasha was secretly watching us and he DIDN'T know we were spying on him...somehow that doesn't sound right but ok moveing on...When I went after him cause I saw him,I passed out from the scent of decay in the graveyard...when I woke up I was shackled to a wall by my wrists.He claimed to love me so he came by every day to ask...I almost killed him a couple of days ago and then he released me...I go and fight the first someone I see...which was thankfully someone I hated...I killed him...I was weak...I fell from the sky....Inuyasha caught me....I almost was a vampier because I was almost bit by one...meanwhile befor that stuff happened I dissapeared and you all back at the base sent out a search party for me,you all couldn't find me...so you guys gave up,but Kat didn't because she thought it had to do with Inuyasha...good job with your logic by the way Kat...so she became a maid for Inuyasha trying to get some information on my wearabouts...then she came by my room and we have are little 'happy to see eachother where have you been for the past for years' thing and then here we all are now..."I stated.  
  
"That about it"Inuyasha said nodding.  
  
"Yup,that sounds about right."said Kat."You know Roxy...I love your logical mind...it's always thinking productivly."  
  
"Thanks Kat,but you know,without you as my partner in crime,I'd be WAY to serious and would probably get ALOT more things acomplished...but I'm glad your my partner and a great friend."I said.  
  
"I'm sensing a warm and fuzzy moment between friends here."said Inuyasha slowly inching away.  
  
"GRUPE HUG!"Yelled Kat pulling all of us into a you-can't-breath-for-the-love-of-humanity-why-are-we-killing-eachother-hug.Like the title says,we all couldn't breath...Once Kat let go of Inuyasha,and I we were gasping for air and if looks could kill,Kat would be dead. 


	10. Planning

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~Don't own...Don't Sue...  
  
Authors Note~I Have WAY to much time on my hands....  
  
Chapter 10~Planning  
  
"Ok,thats all settled and over with,but what now?"asked Kat.  
  
"Go have a talk with Sesshomaru.We need to explaine all of this...in detail too...he loves details..."  
  
"Roxy your insane...thats like on the other end of China and you know that."  
  
"It'll be an adventure then!Oh come on it'll be fun and you know it will...and lets bring Inuyasha with us!"I said looking at Inuyasha with puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm comeing...something could happen to my angel."said Inuyasha with a wink.  
  
I blush at the comment."Let's go tomorrow and have some fun tonight..."  
  
Kat smirks."DANCE BAR!"  
  
I smile."Just what I was thinking.Well us girls are gonna get ready...so you go get ready."  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha,just for the record...I still think your a sleese ball scum bag..."said Kat  
  
Inuyasha waved it off with his hand."Ya,ya,ya."He left to go get ready.  
  
Kat stuck her toung out at the door and I just roll my eyes."Come on we gotta get ready too ya know." 


	11. Getting Ready

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~I don't own...yet^_^;Still trying.  
  
Chapter 11~Getting Ready  
  
Roxy went to her closet and picked out an out-fit."Hey Kat...do you need an out-fit?"I ask as I walk to the bathroom and change into the out-fit and apply make-up,a girls best friend.  
  
"Nah,I have my own room...only mines just a bit darker then yours.I have my own wardrobe,thanks though."Kat said playing with a ball of yarn."Speaking of which I should go get ready myself...I'll come back when I'm done!"  
  
"Ok Kat...See you soon."I get back to applying make-up.  
  
Kat left and went to her room and sat down on her bed and then walked over to her closet and pulled out an out-fit.She then went into the bathroom and changed into that out fit and applied make-up.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was changeing into his outfit.He stared into the mirror and was asking himself if he was gonna impress Roxy in this out-fit.He still didn't know that she loved him. 


	12. Everyone Ready and Ready to Go

Cold Hearted Wolf  
  
Disclaimer~Sorry I don't own em'.  
  
Chapter 12~Everyone Ready and Ready to Go  
  
Inuyasha and Kat walked into Roxy's room ready to go."Roxy,we're ready,are you?"They said in unison.  
  
"Of course I am.Lets go!"I said looking at them smileing.  
  
I was wearing a red style bikini style top with a black and icy red flame in the center,black bell bottoms which were denim,and a black lether jacket which I left open,I decided against zipping it up.I wore a red lether headband in my shoulder length black hair with red highlights.  
  
Inuyasha wore a tight black tee shirt with a dog flexing its claws on the back,it also had blood red eyes.He also wore black denim jeans.His long silver hair was tied into a low rat.  
  
Kat was wearing a ocean blue halter top that criss crossed in the back and blue denim jeans.  
  
Her ankle length black hair with ocean blue highlights was tied up into a high pony tail.  
  
"Ok everyones ready,lets go!"We all said together. 


End file.
